


Pillow Talk

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “How long have I been asleep?”
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very, very) late birthday present for LJ user "starbuckssue"

Tony woke slowly, feeling warm and a little fuzzy.

Usually, that sort of fuzzy feeling was the result of the good drugs only available at hospitals. But even still half-asleep, Tony knew that wasn’t where he was.

It smelled a lot better, for one thing, like sawdust and baking bread. There were no beeps or loudspeaker announcements, just a gentle crackling sound, beneath the occasional crinkle of paper. He was leaning half-upright against something that radiated warmth but moved in a way that took him a moment to place.

Tony sat up, dislodging the arm from around his side. “Gibbs?”

“How’re you feeling?” the other man asked.

“I… good,” Tony said, surprised. 

He’d caught the flu that was going around the office, but with the damage to his lungs from having the plague, he had it worse than anybody else at NCIS. He’d been so bad that Ducky had called in Dr. Pitt to take a look at him, but Tony had been spared a trip to the hospital if he agreed to stay at Gibbs’s house.

Tony still felt tired and achy, but given the circumstances he did feel pretty good.

Gibbs eyed him skeptically for a moment, then asked, “Feel up to eating something?”

Tony blinked. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Almost six hours.”

“You didn’t sit with me the whole time, did you?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Didn’t have any place else to be.”

“But…”

“No buts. I made a pot of coffee and started baking a loaf of bread while Ducky was getting you settled. There’s some soup we can heat up to go with the bread.”

“That doesn’t mean you had to let me use you as a pillow for six hours.”

“Nope,” Gibbs agreed, like that was the end of the argument.

Tony smiled. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
